Madagascar (DS)
Description Product description Madagascar is the only game that lets players enter the lives of zoo animals on the run. Help an unusual group of friends - a lion, zebra, giraffe and hippo - as they escape through New York and board a cargo ship to their jungle home. From the Manufacturer Based on the highly anticipated, star-studded animated feature film from DreamWorks Animation, Madagascar is the only console game that lets players enter the world of four hilarious Central Park Zoo animals--a personality-packed crew made up of a lion, zebra, giraffe, and hippo--and their crafty penguin sidekicks. Players must master each animal’s natural skills while adventuring through the exciting city of New York and the dangerous island of Madagascar, interacting with other animals and tackling obstacles and enemies in scenarios from the movie and beyond. Features: Get in touch with your animal instincts: Fighting for survival has never been this much fun. Play as the main characters from the movie--Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe--as you take on obstacles, interact with characters, and face off against enemies. In bonus chapters, play as different characters--from lovable lemurs to crafty penguins. Rock the city and rule the jungle: Test your animal abilities in mini-games and 11 action-packed, movie-based chapters including "Manhattan Street Chase," where you search for Marty on the mean streets of New York; "Penguin Mutiny," where the penguins overtake a giant cargo vessel; and "Jungle Banquet," where you get ready for the feast of a lifetime. Collect high scores in bonus mini-games: Take on three bonus chapters including "Shuffleboard," where you play as an array of characters in a wide variety of shuffleboard settings; "Tiki Golf," where you golf with the natives on tropical-themed courses; and "Lemur Rave," where you can test out your rhythm skills to cool jungle beats. Get your groove on as you go: Develop new skills as you take the role of each zoo animal during the game. Help Alex maximize the power of his claws, roar, and pounce; get Marty to pump up his long jump, back kick, and stealth crawl skills; utilize Gloria’s butt smash and spiced up charge; and perfect Melman's helicopter spin and ammo-throwing neck fling. (The ammo we’re talkin' 'bout here includes coconuts and lemurs, thank you very much.) The fun is never done: with the GBA and NDS games you'll test your animal abilities across diverse environments in mini-games, nine training levels, and 12 action-packed, movie-based levels. Enjoy Nintendo DS extras--use your Nintendo DS touch screen to switch characters in the middle of levels or to play two platform exclusive, 3D mini-games. You can also take on a friend in a wireless co-op mini-game. Trivia *This is the same style as the GBA Version with a few differences. **You're get 2 extras levels which those are, ***Penguin Fishing ***Gloria's Roller Derby **In "Melman's Hideout Dig" the words from Melman's reaction to the rats are gone **In "Daily Grind", "Operation: Zoo Askew", "Subway Surfers", "Operation: Ship Sneak", "On the Beach" and "Lemur Rave" you will get extra pictures and quotes on each cutscene. **Characters can talk themselves as they finish the game or figure out and reaction. *On the tutorial "Gloria's Dive", Wilbur's voice is sounded like the PS2, XBOX, PC, and Gamecube version from Jungle Banquet. *In the cutscene from "Alex's Escape", the GBA Version contains a part of Juilen and full of Marice, but the DS Version, it shows the whole eintire picture. Goofs *In the 2nd picture in the cutscene of Lemur Rave and Fossa Arena, Julien is misspelled as Julian. Soundtrack * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Video Games Category:Games that don't use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT